Torn Between The Good and The Bad
by DestineeTheWanted
Summary: Juliet Cullen, youngest member of the Cullen, has her heartbroken by the Volturi guard, Demetri. Can Seth Clearwater help her get over him? -Stupid summary but good plot-
1. Prologue

_I followed him quietly._

_This house was big and it was different, different than all the other places he had taken me to._

_"This way," he said and led me into one of the rooms. I could hear two male voices talking before we entered the room and the first thing I saw was him._

_He looked up at me, his blood red eyes staring into mine. I tried to look away but I couldn't._

_He walked over to me as Carlisle left the room with his friend._

_"Hello," he said. "My name's Demetri."_


	2. Chapter 1

_"Please, don't," I begged. "I have to..they need me," he said, his forehead rested against mine as he stared into my eyes. "No..no they don't. I need you," I said. "Join me..we'll be together forever," he said. I shook my head. "Please?" I asked for the last time. He shook his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered._

I stepped harder on the gas pedal. I had to get there in time.

Alice had known I wanted to come along, but she hadn't let me come. I made a sharp turn to the right. I knew she was right, I shouldn't got. Aro would keep me but I had no other choice. I HAD to go there, regardless of what Alice said. I'd never leave them. Never. I knew I wouldn't. If I had wanted to leave them, I would've done that years ago. I would've done that when he had told me.

I knew that my powers were different. I knew Aro would want me just as much as he wanted Alice and Erdward. Or maybe even more. I was the only vampire with multiple powers.

I slowed down as I arrived. As I got out I could hear the excited voices of the people in the red robes. I pushed my way past them until I came to the big tower.

I grabbed the huge metal and twisted it. I walked in and stopped as I saw him.

"I was expecting you," he smiled, I stared at him. "Alice.." I choked out, "Oh, she's busy," he said as he grabbed my arms. "Look, I'm not here to-" I began, "Come with me," he pinned my arms to my back. He kept a firm grip on my wrists as he led me upstairs with him.

"You could get me killed for doing this," he mumbled. "This, whatever this is supposed to be, is your desicion," I replied.

He pushed me in a room. "Sit down," he ordered. I quietly sat down on the bed. "Stay quiet," he said before leaving. I sighed.

It seemed like forever until he finally came back. I looked at him, confused. "Can I go now..please?" I asked.  
"I'm here to offer you a deal. To help you get out of the misery you're in," he said ignoring my question, he stood in front of me.  
"Don't you ever get tired of standing?" I asked looking up at him, he smiled as he grabbed a chair and sat in front of me.

I looked at him, waiting to hear his deal. I knew what it was going to be, but I didn't bother talking about me.

"Stay here. Go to Aro and-" he began, "No," I cut him off. "We talked about this. My answer was no then and it's still no," I said.

He opened his mouth but I didn't let him talk. "You think it's so easy, don't you? To just betray the person that helped me. It was easy for you but not for me." I got up. "I'm leaving," I said.

He stared at me. "I need you here," he said getting up. "No, no you don't," I shook my head and opened the door.

"Juliet.." Edward said staring at me, the slowly looking behind me. I glanced back at him before leaving the room and walking past Edward, Alice and Bella.

I could hear him behind us, leading us out.

"What is wrong with you? I told you not to go there! What if Aro had seen you?" Alice sighed. "But he didn't!" I replied slightly angry.

"I can take care of myself, you know," I snapped. "What did he want from you?" Edward asked. "What he has always wanted. He wanted me to join him," I shook my head. "Never gonna happen."

"You're lucky you can only show what you want people to see. Aro doesn't know about your powers, if he finds out, he'll do everything -and I mean everything- to get you," Alice said.

I nodded. "I know.." I sighed.

"I will do everything to stop Aro from finding out but the Volturi manage to find out about everything out."


	3. Chapter 2

I sat on my bed debating whether I should accept his proposal or not.

He was right. I would do so much better being in the Volturi. Nobody needed me here, but I couldn't do this to Carlisle. Never.

It had felt so good to see him again. I was so stupid to think he could come back to me, he was under a spell. He'd never come back. Not today, tomorrow or in a million years.

Why couldn't I just find someone?

I sighed as I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes.

_I gasped as I got off of him. "You?!" I gasped, shocked. "Sorry?" he smiled as he got up and pulled me up with him. "I almost killed you! Why were you stalking me?" I asked looking up at him. "I wasn't stalking you..I was tracking you," he chuckled. "What's the difference?" I took his hand in mine as I started walking. "Well..I wasn't stalking you..I was tracking you find out where you are," he said. I shook my head. "Why were you tracking me?" I glanced at him. "I wanted to see you," I shook my head. "You're weird," I told him as I stopped walking and turned around to face him. "I get that a lot," he shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Carlisle will be happy to see you," I said as I led him back to my home._

I could feel my throat tighten at the thought of how much he loved. The tears in my eyes that I felt but knew wouldn't come out. Why? I asked myself. Wasn't this vampire life supposed to be good? To make everything that happened in the human life pain disappear? There was no difference in the human life and the life i was living now. I was in pain then and I was in pain now. The only person that had made me feel better was him and now he wasn't there.

I had to betray Carlisle and my family to be happy again. But I couldn't, I was weak. Too weak.


End file.
